1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a scooter, and more particularly to an innovative scooter with dual supports and dual chair backs.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
The scooter in the present invention refers to a powered/powerless wheelchair or scooter. With recent product innovation and market development, scooters are now commonly used by customers. To meet the diversified customer requirements in a competitive market, scooters need to be structurally modified to improve performance and quality in tune with the growing development trend.
Because customers may lean on the chair back for a long time, the structure of the chair back is decisive with regard to comfort while riding. So, the chair back becomes a key factor in deciding to purchase scooter by a customer. However, the chair back of the typical scooter does not satisfy customer demands since the prior art chair back does not improve functionality or comfort.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.